


i'd anything for you (to show you how much i adore you)

by orphan_account



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Finale, Sweetness generica - Freeform, Urban Boyfriends, X Factor Italia, XF9, accenni a stati d'ansia vari ed eventuali, ma anche LIMONE DURO - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gennaro non lo sa bene com’è che di questi tempi gli unici momenti di pace e tranquillità che lui ed Alessio riescono a ritagliarsi siano sempre confinati all’interno di un bagno, ma apparente adesso i cessi sono una cosa loro e quindi insomma, uno finisce pure che si accontenta di ciò che ha.<br/><br/>-<br/>(Durante l'afterparty. C'è alcool, c'è un bagno, e ci sono loro.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd anything for you (to show you how much i adore you)

Gennaro non lo sa bene com’è che di questi tempi gli unici momenti di pace e tranquillità che lui ed Alessio riescono a ritagliarsi siano sempre confinati all’interno di un bagno, ma apparente adesso i cessi sono una cosa loro e quindi insomma, uno finisce pure che si accontenta di ciò che ha.  
  
Gli fischiano da morire le orecchie, il cuore va più o meno a tremila battiti fissi da quando si è svegliato quella mattina (oggi è ancora oggi oppure è già ieri? Non è più in grado di dirlo) e ha le mani appiccicose perché dopo il terzo drink ha iniziato a diventare particolarmente maldestro e si è versato addosso la metà del contenuto del bicchiere; soprattutto, però, gli bruciano gli occhi e le palpebre pesano così tanto che vorrebbe solo poterli chiudere e dormire, perfino su quello schifo di pavimento (okay, magari non proprio sul pavimento, ma se tipo Alessio gli facesse da cuscino umano, Genn non si tirerebbe indietro), però si limita a guardare Alessio che si lava le mani, neanche fosse uno spettacolo mai visto o qualcosa di simile.  
  
La verità è che Gennaro è abbastanza certo di non essere mai stato così completamente felice in vita sua, e il suo corpo non sa bene quale sia la maniera opportuna di processare una quota tanto grande di un sentimento che, seppure non gli è estraneo, di certo non l’ha mai dominato in questo modo.  
  
È strano pensarci, pensare di essere così felici quando _hanno fottutamente perso_ , perché il secondo posto è il primo posto dei perdenti e tutte quelle merdate che tanto sanno tutti, però non hanno perso davvero, no? Giò ha vinto e nessuno nella storia dell’umanità ha mai meritato di vincere qualcosa più di quanto Giò meritasse questo, per cui è okay, giusto? E poi la Baell Squad è arrivata tutta al podio, non era questo l’obiettivo ultimo, non era questo il _fucking dream_ da quando avevano messo piede nel loft? Qualcuno mai nella storia del mondo ha vissuto una sconfitta tanto bella e tanto giusta, nella sua stortura, da avere comunque il sapore più buono e più dolce di tutti?  
  
Gennaro è abbastanza confuso, abbastanza ubriaco e l’unica cosa che sa è di essere tremendamente, pateticamente felice. Anche così, con un secondo posto in bacheca e le mani appiccicose e tappato in un bagno sporco e minuscolo.  
  
_Felice._  
  
“Oh, se continui a sorridere così qualcuno potrebbe pensare che non sei morto dentro come volevi far credere a tutti, sai?”  
  
Anche Alex sorride, e le sue dita sono ancora umide quando gli dà un buffetto sulla punta del naso.  
Alessio ci prova un sacco di gusto a prenderlo per il culo, e non è affatto giusto.  
Gennaro scaccia via la sua mano, o almeno ci prova, ma qualcosa va storto e rischia di cadere di faccia sul pavimento, così dal nulla, e nel frattempo la testa inizia a girare, o magari continua, non è più tanto sicuro manco di quello.  
  
Alex lo spinge contro il muro per risparmiargli la caduta, probabilmente preso alla sprovvista dalla sua instabilità improvvisa (ma non dalla mancanza di equilibrio, quella mai), e da un momento all’altro Gennaro si ritrova con la sua mano sul cuore. E anche se è una roba a caso, anche se non è stato neanche così aggraziato, è un sacco piacevole e Gennaro si sente _tiepido_ , come in certe canzoni di Ed Sheeran che sembrano fatte apposta per descrivere momenti come questo.  
  
“Ti senti _tiepido_? Butch, ma quanto hai bevuto?”  
  
Non pensava di averlo detto ad alta voce, non _sa_ perché l’ha detto ad alta voce, ma Alessio sembra estremamente divertito dalla cosa e questo non fa che alimentare il bollore della punta delle sue povere orecchie.  
  
“Tiepido nel senso che mi fai caldo, ti devi levare,” risponde allora, nel tentativo di darsi un tono (che chiaramente non possiede, però col cazzo che si arrenderà mai a quest’evidenza), e per rafforzare il concetto allunga una mano per spingerlo via.  
Alessio però gli afferra il polso e lo spinge indietro, appiccicandoglisi addosso peggio di prima, tant’è che Gennaro non ha più lo spazio di muoversi e può solo assecondare il suo volere, arretrando finché non si ritrova con la schiena premuta contro la parete.  
  
È una cosa che capita di rado, darla vinta ad Alessio. Fisicamente o mentalmente, non fa una grande differenza.  
Non è che non se la meriti, anzi, probabilmente la vita di Gennaro sarebbe quelle mille volte più semplice se solo lo ascoltasse più spesso, o se riuscisse ad essere anche solo un po’ più simile a lui, che vive coi piedi ben piantati a terra e nonostante questo riesce comunque a sognare in grande, proprio come fa per primo.  
Il problema è che Gennaro ha bisogno di autoimporsi dei paletti, dei limiti belli netti, perché ci sono dei momenti in cui gli sembra di darsi ad Alessio in una maniera così completa e imbarazzante da non stringere più niente di sé tra le dita. E quindi rendere le armi non è un’opzione contemplabile, almeno non nelle cose stupide e nelle cose di tutti i giorni, almeno non senza sentirsi debole ed esposto e vulnerabile e tutte quelle emozioni del cazzo che gli mandano in palla completa il cervello, e non esattamente nel senso buono.  
  
Oggi è diverso, però. Oggi (ieri? Domani?) è una giornata felice. Oggi si può permettere di concedersi questo piccolo lusso, senza vergogne e senza preoccupazioni. Oggi si può permettere di guardarlo da sotto in su, con i capelli negli occhi, e di lasciarsi guardare a sua volta, docile come non è mai normalmente, fremente d’attesa per un tocco qualsiasi.  
Il sorriso di Alessio è cambiato, nel frattempo. Si è fatto più dolce, e più _loro_.  
Gennaro lo mette a fuoco con difficoltà, talmente è vicino, però se lo sente addosso comunque, e questo provoca la risalita di una nuova ondata di calore, che dal collo arriva ad infiammargli le guance.  
  
“Ciao, eh,” dice Alessio, prima di premere la propria fronte contro la sua, la punta del naso fredda che si strofina contro quella di Gennaro, il respiro un po’ pesante che sa di limone perché anche lui ha bevuto, con la differenza che regge decisamente meglio di Gennaro la botta da alcool, il _bastardo._  
Gennaro spinge la fronte contro la sua, ma non lo fa per allontanarlo, quanto per rispondergli, per fargli sentire che è tutto okay. “Uè,” aggiunge, ridacchiando da solo.  
  
_Se solo potessi fermare il tempo e rivivere in loop un sentimento, vorrei che fosse questo._  
  
“Stai bene, sì? Ti stai divertendo?” chiede Alex, mentre con la mano che non sta chiusa intorno al suo polso sale ad accarezzargli il collo, stringendolo per un secondo e bloccandogli in gola il respiro, finché poi non arriva alla sua mascella tesa e la accoglie tutta nel suo palmo tiepido, costringendolo a sollevare la testa.  
Avere la sua completa attenzione addosso, come al solito, si rivela più ubriacante di un milione di cocktail.  
Gennaro annuisce, spingendo leggermente il viso contro quel tocco un po’ ruvido, perché le mani di Alessio hanno i calli a furia di suonare la chitarra, e non aggiunge altro perché non è troppo sicuro di riuscire a trovare la voce, a quel punto.  
  
“Hai una faccia così piccola che mi stai tutto dentro ad una mano. Ti dovresti decidere a mangiare qualcosa di più di latte e biscotti, eh. Non vorrei che di questo passo sparissi definitivamente.”  
  
Il sussurro umido di Alex si infrange da qualche parte vicino al suo orecchio, mandandogli una cascata di brividi lungo la schiena.  
Non solo Alessio ha bevuto, ma deve anche aver bevuto _parecchio_ , evidentemente, perché altrimenti non se ne sarebbe uscito con una affermazione tanto assolutamente _randomica_ come quella, e soprattutto non lo avrebbe fatto quando Gennaro è a tanto così dal prendere fuoco sotto le sue dita.  
Alessio è uno che ci tiene a vedere il sole sorgere un giorno di più, insomma, quindi in condizioni di normalità non testerebbe mai la pazienza di Gennaro in quel modo, non distruggerebbe così maldestramente il fragile castello di carta che è in grado di costruirgli attorno quando vuole portarlo a piegarsi alla voglia.  
Stranamente, però, questa cosa non lo infastidisce. Forse perché è felice, forse perché è ubriaco anche lui, forse perché è una cosa così stupida e così normale, dopo mesi di situazioni destabilizzanti, che l’unica maniera opportuna di rispondere è essere stupido e normale a sua volta.  
  
Gli morde il pollice, quindi, e scoppia a ridere quando Alessio impreca, allontanando la mano di scatto e dandogli una mezza testata collateralmente.  
Guaisce, a quel punto, perché la sua testa sta già implorando pietà senza la necessità di un eventuale trauma cranico in sovrapprezzo, ma il resto del suo corpo è sordo al dolore e rimane pervaso da un’euforia che probabilmente non avrebbe le parole per spiegare neanche se fosse l’ultimo poeta sulla faccia della Terra.  
  
“Mado’, ma non ti si può dire niente! Sei una brutta persona, Gennà, lo sai? Una bruttissima persona.”  
  
“E tu sei squallido. E sei anticlimatico proprio, quindi che vuoi da me?”  
  
_Io, per dire, da te volevo qualcosa di ben diverso di un paio di chiacchiere._  
  
“Volevo dirti cose, ma evidentemente non le vuoi sentire.”  
  
Come Alessio fa per allontanarsi, Gennaro glielo impedisce. Non gli getta le braccia al collo perché sarebbe imbarazzante, ma lo strattona per la felpa per tenerselo addosso, e ignora il sorrisetto soddisfatto con cui Alessio lo lascia fare, seguendo i suoi movimenti scoordinati con molta più grazia di quanto non sarebbe lecito visto il momento e la posizione.  
  
“Allora mi vuoi sentire, eh? Non ero anticlimatico?”  
  
“Alè.”  
  
“Vuoi davvero sentire quello che ha da dire uno squallido come me?”  
  
“ _Alè_.”  
  
Alessio lo capisce dal tono, con la nota petulante che lascia il posto a quella veramente impaziente, che quel richiamo è l’ultimo che Gennaro ha intenzione di concedergli prima di mollarlo come uno stronzo in quel bagno fetido.  
Ride ancora, e quando la risata si spegne scuote la testa impercettibilmente, quasi a volersi schiarire le idee.  
Da un momento all’altro, la sua espressione si fa più calma e più presente, le labbra che si stringono come quando si prepara mentalmente a dire qualcosa e la sua bocca si deve trattenere dal dirla subito ad alta voce.  
È più lontano, adesso. Cerca gli occhi di Gennaro con una certa fermezza, e a Gennaro non è chiaro quando l’atmosfera sia cambiata di nuovo, ma improvvisamente l’aria si è fatta diversa ed è difficile tenere fisso lo sguardo.  
  
“In realtà non è che volessi dire chissà cosa… Non vorrei aver creato delle aspettative… Volevo solo dirti grazie. Grazie per aver condiviso questa esperienza con me. Non avrei mai pensato di poter raggiungere _questo_ , e sono sicuro che se non fossimo insieme non ci saremmo riusciti, perché da soli, o meglio da solo, parlo per me, ecco, _da solo_ mi manca qualcosa. Ma non solo nella musica, in tutto. È stata la cosa più grande che io abbia mai fatto nella vita e sono sicuro che non la dimenticherò mai, nemmeno se dovessi vivere fino a cent’anni, e tu sarai sempre parte di questa cosa, e quindi, insomma, sembra strano non aggiungere niente dopo una aver concluso qualcosa di tanto enorme. E allora, ecco, grazie perché ci sei stato.”  
  
_Grazie perché sei quella cosa che mi manca per essere completo e resti qui accanto a me._  
  
Gennaro ha la sensazione che il cuore gli stia per esplodere nel petto, o qualcosa di per lo meno simile, come se la sua gabbia toracica fosse troppo stretta troppo piccola troppo _umana_ per contenere l’ondata devastante di sentimenti che lo travolge in quel momento.  
  
È stupido, probabilmente, perché Alessio non è il tipo da fargli mai mancare un certo tipo di certezze, una certa quota di affetto puro che riesce ad esprimere come se fosse la cosa più semplice gli sia mai passata per le labbra, lui che certe volte se ne esce con i discorsi più assolutamente incomprensibili mai sentiti nella storia dell’umanità; è nella sua natura, mettere al centro del proprio universo le persone cui vuole bene e offrire loro un costante flusso di attenzioni, tale da farle sentire poco meno che un dono di Dio all’umanità, perché Alessio è buono come il pane e per quanto talvolta possa essere maldestro, non si nasconde dietro a un dito quando si tratta di sentimenti (quello stitico emotivamente, quello pavido, come al solito, è Gennaro. Gennaro che è petulante e passivo-aggressivo e tante volte si comporta da stronzo soltanto perché può, perché sa che con Alessio non rischia nulla. Gennaro che è tutto uno spigolo e non si sforza minimamente di rendersi più semplice, più maneggevole per gli altri, perché in una qualche maniera perversa l’idea che qualcuno si debba sforzare per stargli accanto e decida di farlo comunque, anche così, è capace di silenziare i mille dubbi e le mille ansie che ogni giorno gli popolano la testa).  
  
Gennaro tutte queste cose le sa, le ha sempre sapute, perché è da quando si conoscono che si nutre sfacciatamente di quanto di meglio Alessio ha da offrire, come certi insetti che vivono succhiando via la linfa dai fiori più belli per tirare avanti un giorno di più, ma sentirsele dire ancora una volta, vedersele servire così, su un piatto d’argento, come un premio ben più ambito e più pregiato di quello che quella sera hanno perso ( _insieme_ ), riesce comunque ad avere l’effetto di fargli tremare le gambe e di mandargli a puttane il cervello.  
  
Quando gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, Gennaro non ci sta troppo a pensare.  
Si sforza di tenere gli occhi chiusi, perché baciare qualcuno con gli occhi aperti è strano, però vorrebbe tanto vedere l’espressione sul suo volto e non semplicemente intuirla sotto le dita, con le guance che si tendono e poi si rilassano e poi si tendono ancora, in una sorpresa che che si scioglie in un sorriso che si infrange contro le labbra, per lasciare spazio infine a una fame che non riesce a controllare nemmeno per finta.  
  
_Grazie a te._  
  
_Grazie perché io non sarei mai riuscito a sopravvivere mezza settimana sotto dei riflettori tanto grossi se tu non fossi stato lì accanto a me._  
  
_Grazie a te perché se anche non so darti il meglio di me, se anche ti devo dare tutto perché non so fare altrimenti, se anche il mio tutto è soprattutto un casino a cielo aperto e una quantità di bruttezza a momenti inimmaginabile, tu accetti ogni cosa e ci sei._  
  
Prova a trasmettergliele in punta di lingua, tutte quelle parole che non riuscirebbe mai a dire senza provare l’urgenza di buttarsi fuori dalla prima finestra a disposizione, o per lo meno coprirsi la faccia con le mani per non riemergerne mai più.  
È più semplice, o forse solo più piacevole, magari entrambe le cose, o magari è tutta una scusa perché Gennaro vorrebbe baciarlo sempre e invece non lo fa quasi mai, come se a centellinare l’esperienza se la potesse incidere dentro la carne con più precisione, attento ad ogni tocco e ad ogni suono e a ogni odore come se il mondo nascesse e morisse lì.  
  
Alessio gli si preme addosso quanto gli è più possibile, e lo schiaccia completamente contro la parete, mettendogli una mano sulla nuca per accertarsi che non sbatta contro il muro; è una premura da nulla, in fin dei conti, ma Gennaro la nota in qualsiasi caso, e basta quello a rendere mille volte più difficile la sola idea di staccarsi da lui e riprendere fiato.  
La sua bocca sa davvero di limone, proprio come pensava, e Gennaro gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo d’istinto (fanculo l’imbarazzo), sollevandosi in punta di piedi per raggiungere la sua altezza, per ricambiare con la stessa intensità, o per lo meno provarci.  
  
È strano, ma sentirsi sovrastato dalla sua presenza, chiuso all’angolo dal suo corpo solido e dalla consapevolezza che se solo Alessio volesse, potrebbe fare di lui tutto quello che gli pare senza neanche doversi applicare particolarmente (ma non lo fa, non lo fa mai, Alessio lascia sempre che Gennaro abbia i suoi spazi e i suoi tempi per fare le cose, e se solo Gennaro ne fosse capace, potrebbe innamorarsi un pochino di più anche solo per quello), anziché farlo sentire in trappola e farlo sentire debole contribuisce a fargli girare la testa, con una certa dose di vergogna che non fa altro che alimentare quella eccitazione quasi maniacale che gli riscalda lo stomaco, e che per poco non gli fa cedere le ginocchia.  
“Cazzo,” si ritrova a singhiozzare, stringendo convulsamente il tessuto della sua maglietta, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, una nuova vampata di calore che gli manda a fuoco le guance quando con il bacino, anche solo per un secondo, Alessio riesce a inchiodarlo e Gennaro non può fare a meno di muovere fianchi contro di lui, alla ricerca di un sollievo, almeno un po’, che però non riesce comunque a trovare.  
“Sssh,” risponde Alessio, prendendogli il labbro inferiore tra i denti e mordendolo piano, la mano sulla sua nuca che si muove leggermente, accarezzando le ciocche sottili che si è ritrovato a stringere tra le dita, mentre con una coscia scivola abilmente tra le gambe di Gennaro, un peso solido e meraviglioso contro cui spingersi piano, in un dondolio quasi ipnotico.  
  
Alessio lo bacia come se si aspettasse di vederselo scivolare tra le dita da un momento all’altro, e fosse quindi necessario prendersi tutto quello che può prima che questo accada. Ogni volta che Gennaro prova ad allontanarsi per prendere fiato, spostandosi di lato per respirargli addosso, le sue labbra lo inseguono senza dargli tregua, riprendendo il bacio come se nulla fosse. Gennaro lo lascia fare, un unico miagolio di fiacca protesta che si scioglie sulle loro labbra umide, perché se anche volesse opporsi a quell’assalto (e non vuole), non saprebbe comunque come fare, con che mezzi opporsi.  
  
_Ti do tutto quello che vuoi. Tuttotuttotutto. Cazzo. Che cazzo sto pensando? Cazzo. Cazzocazzocazzo._  
  
Un colpo alla porta, rumoroso e inaspettato, li coglie alla sprovvista e li costringe a staccarsi di botto.  
Gennaro si ritrova ad ansimare neanche avesse fatto una corsa, la prima inspirazione d’aria che quasi punge per quanto è intensa.  
Ha la bocca gonfia e intorpidita, che pizzica quando ci passa sopra le dita, e una mezza erezione che preme tra gambe; la consapevolezza che oltre la porta ci siano centinaia di persone lo raggiunge con qualche secondo di latenza, ma quando arriva è sufficiente da sola a farlo irrigidire di botto.  
Alessio se ne accorge, ovviamente, perché seppure si è staccato dalle sue labbra gli sta comunque completamente addosso, e si sposta leggermente di lato, quasi volesse coprirlo alla vista di un qualcuno che potesse affacciarsi sulla porta da un momento all’altro.  
  
Gennaro fa fatica a mettere a fuoco, e a respirare, e gli sembra che i suoi polmoni stiano bruciando e che il suo cuore stia battendo tanto forte da sbattergli direttamente contro le coste.  
  
__  
Come cazzo faccio a uscire da qui in questo stato. Come faccio. Lo capirebbero tutti, che cosa stavamo facendo. Me lo leggerebbero in fronte.  
  
La mano con cui Alessio lo teneva per la nuca finisce per spingerlo contro la sua spalla. Gennaro segue il movimento senza opporre resistenza, piegandosi leggermente per sistemarsi sotto il suo mento e nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
Si ritrovano abbracciati stretti, con Alessio che gli mormora cose nell’orecchio che Gennaro sente solo a metà, _Ohi, ohi, tranquillo, non sta entrando nessuno_ , e _respira dal naso e siamo solo io e te_ e ancora _Cristo santo qualche giorno mi farai morire_ , perché troppo perso nel tocco leggero con cui gli sta accarezzando i capelli e nell’odore del suo profumo che non riesce completamente a coprire quello della sua pelle.  
  
Quando inspirare non è più un’azione particolarmente complessa e articolata ma un qualcosa di quantomeno normale, è un po’ come svegliarsi da un sonno profondo in cui non si era neanche reso conto di essere piombato.  
Gennaro sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, disorientato, e Alessio ridacchia da qualche parte sopra la sua testa.  
  
“Mi fai il solletico se fai così,” dice, senza minimamente accennare a spostarsi, tirandogli un po’ i capelli a mo’ di rimprovero.  
Gennaro gli è ridicolmente grato della cosa, perché ha abbastanza consapevolezza di sé da sapere che se solo Alessio si spostasse, probabilmente finirebbe per cadere come una pera cotta; sorride contro la sua felpa, mordendolo di nuovo, leggermente, poco sopra la clavicola, e Alessio si lagna “Ma la pianti di mordermi, mi fai male! Hai i dentini aguzzi di un vampiro, tu!”, senza però reiterare un attacco di risposta.  
  
Le braccia si sono fatte pesanti a furia di tenerle sollevate per abbracciarlo, e a malincuore Gennaro si ritrova a districarsi nella loro stretta per poterle abbassare.  
Avere le braccia vuote di Alessio però in quel momento fa strano, come se il suo corpo si fosse disabituato ad essere costituito di un solo paio di arti, e quindi si ritrova a stringerlo per la vita, incrociando i polsi poco sopra il suo fondoschiena.  
  
“Ci andiamo lo stesso, a Londra?”  
  
Non sa bene neanche lui perché lo chiede. Perché lo chieda ora, poi, dopo mesi che l’intero argomento è stato accantonato, dopo che sono passate neanche un pugno di ore dal concerto più grosso della loro vita (e Londra era un obiettivo proprio per quello, no? Per arrivare a un pubblico così grande da non riuscire ad abbracciarlo tutto con un solo sguardo).  
Non dovrebbe avere senso, cercare adesso una risposta a questa domanda, perché non sanno neanche come sia cambiata la vita fuori dalle quattro mura del loft, del nido che lì dentro si è venuto a creare, e perché Londra era il sogno di due ragazzini che strimpellavano una chitarra nell’intimità della loro cantina, e chissà se quei ragazzini ci sono ancora, da qualche parte, o se il palco e le luci li hanno già cambiati senza che neanche se ne rendessero conto.  
  
Eppure, improvvisamente sapere è importante. Importantissimo, anzi.  
  
“Anche domani, se vuoi.”  
  
Sono solo parole, una battuta detta con ironia. Ma anche una mezza verità che basta a sciogliere anche il più piccolo nodo d’ansia potesse ancora essere legato dentro di lui. Il calore della serenità lo avvolge come una coperta e Gennaro ci si lascia andare completamente, chiudendo gli occhi e schiacciando il naso contro la clavicola di Alessio, annuendo come se la loro fosse stata una lunghissima conversazione.  
  
“Domani non possiamo, devo dormire,” mugugna, e se le palpebre prima pesavano ora sembra impossibile tenerle sollevate per un solo secondo di più. “Alè, ho sonno. Dormiamo? Per favore?”  
  
“Non so neanche dove dovremmo dormire, in realtà. Mi sa che devi avere un po’ di pazienza, Butch.”  
  
“Ma tu sei così comodo.”  
  
“Genn. Genn. Ohi, non ti addormentare.”  
  
“Cinque minuti. Cinque minutini.”  
  
“Basta che non mi sbavi sulla felpa, e che siano cinque minutini soltanto. Aspe’, che almeno ci sediamo… Cristo questo bagno fa veramente schifo, eh.”  
Gennaro si addormenta sorridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao cuori. <3
> 
> È passata una settimana dalla fine di XF, e la vita ha fatto abbastanza schifo a prescindere da questa cosa.  
> Mi ritrovo oggi a condividere questa cosa per celebrare una non-vittoria che però è stata una vittoria comunque, perché la #baellsquad regna sovrana.  
> Sono veramente pessima nel scrivere le note, perdonatemi se il testo è confusionario e se la fine è brusca, ma per citare Gennaro sono una persona squallida e spesso e volentieri mi perdo nei miei discorsi e finisco per capirmi da sola.  
> Spero vi piaccia comunque, e che intravediate il monte di affetto che ci sta dietro.  
> Also, apprezzate per favore il mio impegno nella campagna #unlimoneperGennaro.
> 
> (Una sola cortesia, a chiunque capiti di qui. Siccome stanno succedendo un sacco di cose spiacevoli nel fadom, a causa di persone che non capiscono che esiste un limite tra ciò che è lecito e ciò che non lo è, vi chiederei di NON linkare manco per finta questa storia ai diretti interessati, o alle loro famiglie, o ai loro amici. Lo shipping è bello nel momento in cui lo si condivide con qualcuno che ha voglia di condividerlo con noi, non quando lo si forza in gola a persone cui non può e non deve interessare, per ovvissimi motivi.)


End file.
